Jeffrey and Jaden's Holly Jolly Christmas Tales
These are the stories of the Justice Guardians during the Christmas holiday. Prologue: * (It is snowing outside. We turn our attention to the estate of the Justice Guardians. Inside, two characters are sitting by the fireplace. These two are Discord and Midna.) * Discord: Hello, everyone. Welcome to our special Christmas edition of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures. *Midna: Please sit down close to the fire and get comfortable. *Discord: We have some stories to tell you. Stories of the Justice Guardians enjoying the Christmas holiday. There will be stories on how they find a Christmas tree... * Chapter 1: The Christmas Alexis was pregnant (This story takes place during Alexis' pregnancy with Lily) Day 1 *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *sitting on the couch rubbing her big pregnant belly* * Xion: Hi, Aunt Alexis. * Alexis: *smiles* Oh! Hi, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* I'm looking forward to being a cousin. *Alexis: *smiles as she rubs her belly* And I'm still looking forward to being a mother. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *feels a hard kick* OH! .... *giggles* If she keeps that up, I might start liking it. *Xion: *giggles and gently rubs Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles as she lets Xion feel her big belly* *Xion: Hi, cousin. *(Xion feels a hard kick from Alexis' belly) * Xion: Ooh! *giggles* Easy there. * Alexis: *smiles* I think she's got Jaden's energy in her. *Xion: *giggles and kisses Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Alexis gently* *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Xion back* *Xion: I love you and my cousin, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, my little angel niece. And I know your cousin will love you too. *Xion: I know. *Alexis: *smiles* ...! Oh. I'm getting a fierce craving all of a sudden. * Xion: Huh? * Alexis: I suddenly wanna have cookies. *Xion: *smiles* Oh! I'll go get some than. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you, Xion. * Chapter 2: Lily's First Christmas Part 1: The Tree *(Baby Lily was looking out the window, watching the snow fall) * Chapter 3: *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey's arm and drags him over* *Jeffrey: Whoa! Aqua, there's gotta be a better way to get attention. *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Merry Christmas, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *looks up* ...! Wait. Is that mistletoe? *Aqua: *smiles* Mm-Hmm!!! *grabs Jeffrey and kisses him like crazy!* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Discord: *snickers while holding the mistletoe* *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *laughs while watching this* *DJ: *snickers* Chapter 4: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Play Part 1: Auditions *DJ: *sighs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* I know who you're thinking about, DJ. *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: You're thinking about Snowflake, aren't you? *DJ: *blushes and gulps* Yeah... *Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwww. That's so romantic that you're thinking about her. *DJ: I feel nervous around her... *Tammy: Afraid of rejection? *DJ: *nods* Yeah... *Tammy: Well.... Princess Cadence and Mr. Yuki said that it's normal when you're in love. *DJ: *gulps* *Xion: Hey guys! Check this out!!! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Xion: *reading a flier* The ToonTown Hanger Theater is gonna be doing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" this December, and they're looking for auditions! *DJ: Cool! *Tammy: Sounds like fun! I wanna be in it!!! *Xion: *smiles* All right. Results *Xion: Hey, guys! The cast list is up!! *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Let's go check it out!! *(They check the cast list) *Tammy: ..... *smiles* Hey! I'm the Dolly For Sue!!! *Xion: *hugs Tammy happily* *?????: Hi, DJ!!! *(Snowflake arrives) *DJ: ...!! *blushes red* Hi, Snowflake... *Snowflake: *smiles* Came to see the cast results too? *DJ: *smiles* Uh huh... *Snowflake: *smiles* I still hope I got the part as Clarice. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *reads the list and smiles widely* I GOT THE PART!!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm so happy!!! *DJ: Now who's playing Rudolph? *Snowflake: *continues reading the list* ....!!!!! *giggles* Better see for yourself. *DJ: *reads the list* ....!!! *blushes red* M-m-m-m-m-me?! *faints* *Tammy: ....! DJ?! *rushes to him* DJ!!!! Speak to me!!!!! *Xion: DJ, you okay?! *Snowflake: Wake up, DJ!!! Please!!! *DJ: *moans a bit* *Tammy: Forgive me for this! *gently bites DJ's tail* *DJ: *meows in surprise* *Tammy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *DJ: *rubs his tail* It's okay. *Xion: DJ. You should be honored to get the lead role. *DJ: I know, but...I'm nervous. What if i mess up? *Xion: *smiles* You won't. That's why we there's rehearsals. *DJ: Yeah. I guess you're right. ..... Excuse me. I need to see Queen Minnie about this. *Xion: Oh, okay. *(DJ goes off to find Queen Minnie) Practicing *Nails: *painting backdrops of snowy fields* *Fuli: *reading her script* ...Do i still have to wear that pink elf outfit? *Daisy Duck: It's required. *Fuli: *sighs and speaks to herself quietly* You owe me one, Kion... *Bunga: I still don't understand my part. "A watergun that shoots jelly"? *Batty: You'd have to watch "Rudolph" to understand it. It was a misfit toy. Chapter 5: Home Alone 2 *(Xion is in the movie theater room, looking for a movie to watch) *Tammy: Just pick a Christmas movie for us to watch, big sister. I don't mind what it is. *Xion: Okay. *picks Home Alone 2* *DJ: ...! *smiles* I love that one! * Tammy: Me too! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Good choice. * Scamper: Yeah. There's no spiders in this movie. *Jeffrey: I thought it was agreed that we wouldn't talk about that. *Aqua: Easy, dear. You know he means well. *Jeffrey: I know, hon. *Alexis: Come on. Sit down and get warm. We all should enjoy a movie night together for the Holidays. *(Everyone sits down while Xion sets up the movie) *Snowflake: *Smiles* Thanks for inviting me over again, DJ. *DJ: *smiles* No problem, Snowflake. *(Snowflake cuddles up next to DJ and smiles) *DJ: *blushes and smiles* *Aqua: *wraps her arms around Jeffrey and smiles* * Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* * Fluttershy: *puts an electric blanket on Jeffrey and Aqua* *Jeffrey: Thank you. *Fluttershy: *smiles* You are very welcome. * Xion: *smiles and sits with Jeffrey and Aqua* * Baby Lily: *smiles as Alexis strokes her hair* *Jaden: SNAX? *SNAX: *wheels over to the team members* What can I offer you during the holidays, your highness? *Jaden: Got any cookies? *SNAX: Yes, of course. *serves a whole plate of sugar cookies* *Jaden: *takes the whole plate* Thank you. *SNAX: You're welcome, your highness. *Aqua: *smiles* I'd like some hot tea, please. *SNAX: Right away, your highness. *serves a cup of hot tea* *Aqua: *Smiles and receives it* Thank you, SNAX. *SNAX: You're welcome. *Xion: I'd like some hot chocolate please. *SNAX: With or without marshmallows? *Xion: Hm...marshmallows will be fine. *Harry: Okay, kid! Give it to me!! *(Kevin tosses a brick down and it hits Marv directly on the head) *Marv: *falls over from the hit* *Meowth: Bulls-eye! *Tammy: Ouch!!! *laughs* *DJ: *laughs* *Marv: *pulls the doorknob, but it's attached to a string* *DJ: Uh oh. *Snowflake: Is this one of Kevin's traps? *DJ: Yeah. *(Marv pulls the string but is unaware that there's a nail gun behind the door) *Baby Lily: What's that? *Xion: A nail gun. *Midna: That idiot's seriously gonna pull that string hard enough to trigger it? *Xion: Yep. *(Marv pulls the string until the gun shoots a nail at him in the butt) *Marv: *screams loudly in pain* *Xion: Ooh! *Jaden: *laughs hard* *Jeffrey: *laughs* *Lea: *laughs* That's gotta hurt!!! *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Snowflake: *laughs* Okay! THAT was clever!!! *DJ: Told you! *laughs* *Marv: *slowly turns around and a nail gets shot on his crotch* *Marv: ...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *DJ: Ooh!! *Tammy: *laughs hard* Ouch!!! *Xion: *laughs* *Discord: *laughs* The look on his face!!! Priceless!!! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *Sid: Right in the snowballs!!! *Patch: What a loser! *Marv: *falls to his knees and one more nail gets shot at his nose* *DJ: Ow! *(The scene changes to Harry going in the back of the building) *Meowth: *snickers* *Dawn: This guy may be smarter than Marv, but I have a feeling he's gonna fall for some of the traps too. *Piplup: *nodding* Piplup. *Marv: HARRY?!?!? I've reached the top!!!! *steps forward not noticing the hole in front of him and screams as he falls down it to the basement landing on the ground hard* * *(Harry pulls a string and a blow-torch sets his head on fire) *DJ: ...! *covers his mouth and snickers* *Midna: Seriously? He doesn't even notice his heads on fire? *Xion: That's what makes it funny. *Snowflake: I have a feeling he'll notice. *Baby Lily: *giggles* Uh oh. *(Harry looks in the mirror and freaks out from seeing his head on fire) *DJ: *snickers* *Midna: About time that hot head noticed! Eee Hee!!! *Discord: *laughs* Priceless! *(Harry panics and tries to get water from the sink) *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Tammy: Nope! No water there! *DJ: *laughs* *(Harry sees the toilet) *May: Wait! He's not gonna... *Jeffrey: *snickers* *Lea: Yep. He's gonna! *Xion: Here it comes. *(Harry dunks his head in the toilet and.....) *(BOOM!) *Atticus: Ooooooooooooh!!!! That's gotta hurt!!!! *DJ: *laughs* *Sylvia: There's no way he could survive that! *Meowth: I thought so too! *Harry: *falls down and slowly lifts his head up, making a face like he's in pain* *Xion: *snickers* Chapter 6: Making Cookies *Alexis: *searches the kitchen cabinets for a book* *Baby Lily: *crawls into the kitchen* Mommy? *Alexis: ...! *smiles* Oh. Hello, my little princess. *Baby Lily: What awe you doing? *Alexis: *smiles* Well, I was gonna start baking cookies. *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles* Weally? *Alexis: *smiles* Of coarse. *Xion: *smiles* Need help? *Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwww. You want to help? *Xion: *smiles* For old times sake. *Alexis: *smiles* You can help, Xion. *Xion: Great! *Alexis: *finds the book* Here we go! *Baby Lily: Uh...mommy? Can i hwelp too? Pwlease? Chapter 7: Xion's Nutcracker * Chapter 8: Flurry Heart's First Christmas * *(Dragon-Jeffrey arrives back at the estate with the chosen Christmas tree on his back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Got the tree! And this may be our best one yet. *Jaden: Need some help getting it inside? *Dragon-Jeffrey: Yes, please. *Jaden: *presses a button on the wall and the door widens for Dragon-Jeffrey to get through* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Jaden: You bet. Good thing we thought ahead. *(Before he could enter though...) *Xion: Wait! Better check Daddy's back. *Snowflake: For what? * Chapter 9: The Babies' Christmas Plan *(While the team was busy with Christmas decorating, Baby Lily and Flurry Heart went into their pillow fort in the nursery) Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:Holiday Adventures